You Didn't Know?
by AliceWhitlock19
Summary: This is a Carly and Freddie story. I'd rather not give anything away.
1. Prolouge

Carly Shay was the most important person in Freddie's world. If only she felt the same way. Freddie shook his head. He was about ready to give up on Carly. He should have years ago, when he was sent away from her. But he didn't. No, Carly Shay remained in his thoughts. Now, at twenty, it had been four years. Four years since everything had happened. Four years since he had been separated from his best friends. Four years since he had last looked into Carly's eyes. iCarly had kind of died without him. He had figured it would but it had broken his heart to see it happen on top of everything else.

Now Freddie was going back. He was going to see every one again and discuss the past. He was going to make sure that everything was okay. Freddie was going home.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Carly leaned back against the couch, tired from another long day. Today was four years. Four years since the worst day of her life. Four years since her pain caused her to do the stupidest thing she'd ever done. Sam had told her how stupid it had been over these four years. Carly didn't need to be reminded.

"He says I can go."

Carly was pulled out her trance, by her favorite little boy in the world. Jamie Shay was three years old. A perfect image of his father with his brown hair, brown eyes, and his father's adorable smile; except for his colorful personality which so resembled his favorite Uncle Spencer.

Carly laughed and reached out to pull him onto her laugh, "Now what did I tell you, Jamie?"

Jamie leaned his head against her shoulder, "Today is Jamie and Mommy day."

Carly tickled her son, "That's right. Tell Uncle Spencer that Mommy gets to keep you all day."

Jamie wiggled out of her arms, "Uncle Spencer…"

Carly shook her head, laughing. He was so much like his dad.


	2. The Past

I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY, EXCEPT FOR JAMIE (SO FAR). ALL OF THE OTHERS BELONG TO ICARLY. Okay so this chapter made me nervous but hey its done and over with. Now I can move on to a chapter that I might enjoy better.

Chapter One: The Past

_Four years before the prologue…_

Carly knocked on Freddie's door, hoping that Ms. Benson wouldn't answer the door. That was the last thing she needed right now. Carly, Sam, and Freddie were now sixteen, but nothing had really changed all that much. Until now, Carly corrected herself. She could feel the tears stinging her eyes, what was taking Freddie so long. She needed someone to talk to. Spencer was busy, Sam was busy, and now Freddie wouldn't open the door. Carly shuddered; loneliness slowly creeping its way into her mind. Finally the door swung open.

"Carly, are you alright?" Freddie was concerned. Carly was standing in front of his door with tears streaming down her face. He wanted to just wrap his arms around her and make her pain go away. But he knew that Carly would never allow that.

Carly ran into his arms; burying her face into his shirt. Freddie wrapped his arms around her, softly stroking her hair, "Come inside, Carly." Carly nodded and followed him in.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Freddie led Carly over to the couch and sat down with her, "What's the matter, Carly?"

Carly rested her head on his shoulder, "I just got a call from Europe. My dad died."

Freddie's jaw dropped, "Does Spencer know?"

Carly shook her head, the tears starting back up. Freddie suddenly decided to be bold. Then he mentally slapped himself for bad timing. He shook his head; kissing Carly now would be wrong. She was upset right now. Freddie tightened his grip around her shoulders and just held her while she cried. After a few minutes, Freddie felt Carly pull away from him. He turned giving her a weird look. He opened his mouth to ask her what was wrong, but she shook her head. Freddie was officially confused. Why was she acting like this? He watched her take a deep breath before she turned back towards him, "Thanks, Freddie."

Freddie sighed, "It was really no big deal…" But he didn't finish that sentence because Carly suddenly kissed him. Freddie's mind was spinning, Carly Shay was kissing him? This was definitely too good to be true.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

Freddie woke up the next morning, smiling from a pleasant dream. Or what he had supposed had been a dream. Freddie shook his head, clearing his thoughts. As if Carly and he would ever…then it hit him. Looking over beside him, he saw Carly with her head rested up against his chest. Freddie's jaw dropped. He and Carly slept together? What? Freddie shook his head again, and got up to get dressed before his mom could barge in or something.

"Freddie, are you up yet?" Freddie's eyes got huge. His mom was on her way probably to wake him up and Carly was laying in his bed and he really should wake Carly up now.

Freddie sat down on his bed next to her, "Carly, you need to wake up. My mom will be in here like any second."

Carly groaned, "Just one more minute, Freddie."

Freddie rolled his eyes and waited for her to realize what she just said and where she was. After a few minutes Carly sat up, "This is not good."

Freddie smiled, "Good morning, Sleeping Beauty." She looked so beautiful, even when she was all freaked out like this. He leaned over and pecked her lightly on the lips, unfortunately this was the time Ms. Benson made her grand entrance.

"Fredward Benson!" Freddie sighed, this was going to be a long day.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Mom, wait!" Freddie ran behind Mrs. Benson who was dragging Carly across the hallway to her and Spencer's apartment. Carly kept her eyes on the floor and just walked a long, not seeming to care that his mother was literally pulling her to her own apartment. Mrs. Benson knocked on Spencer and Carly's door. Freddie paused in his doorway, not wanting to make his mom any crazier about this. He couldn't believe this. Well when he thought about it, he could. This was his mom they were talking about, the woman who once asked Carly why she didn't love Freddie. Freddie shook his head, nope this was normal.

Finally Spencer opened the door, about the same time that Sam walked up in the hallway. Sam stopped at the sight of Mrs. Benson dragging Carly into the Shay's apartment, "What's that about?"

Freddie shrugged, "Why does it matter?"

Sam raised her eyebrows, "And why don't you have a shirt on?"

Freddie shrugged again, "Cuz maybe I didn't feel like putting one on."

Sam rolled her eyes, "Whatever, Fredward." Then she walked over to Carly's. Freddie tapped his foot wondering how long he should wait to run in there. Before long his mom came out, "Freddie, you are no longer allowed to hang out with Carly Shay."

Freddie's jaw dropped. He could feel his heart shattering inside him. He shook his head and marched into Carly's apartment. Carly was sitting on the couch in tears. Sam sat beside her in shock and Spencer walked off to his room at Freddie's entrance.

Freddie sat down next to Carly, "Carly, I'm sorry."

Carly shook her head, "It's not your fault. I'll miss you, Freddie."

Sam sighed, "I guess, iCarly's over."

Freddie shook his head, "She won't keep me from you. I won't let her."

Carly sighed, "Don't do this, Freddie. It's best that you listen to her."

Freddie shook his head, "She's wrong."

Carly shook her head and kissed him lightly on the lips, "It doesn't matter. She's your mom."

Freddie stood there as Carly walked upstairs to the iCarly studio. There went what was left of his heart. Gone with Carly Shay.


	3. Freddie?

**I DON'T OWN ICARLY OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. I ONLY OWN LANCE AND JAMIE AND ANY ONE ELSE YOU MAY NOT RECOGNIZE. **

Chapter Two:

_Back to the present….lol not really but the present for this story. _

Jamie had fallen asleep in Carly's arms after a long day at the park with Sam. Sam and Carly were now sitting on the couch, Jamie sleeping in his mother's arms.

"He's so precious," Sam stared at their favorite little boy.

Carly laughed, "What? He doesn't look too much like his dad?"

Sam shook her head, "No. You see, Freddie set himself up for my jokes in his interests and clothes. Jamie may look like his father but he's creative and expressive like you."

Carly rolled her eyes, "That's what happens when you grow up with me, you, and Spencer instead of Mrs. Benson." Both Carly and Sam shuddered. Carly began thinking about all the years Freddie had missed out on. All the things that Mrs. Benson had put into his head. Sam noticed a distant look cast a shadow on Carly's face and decided to distract her.

Sam laughed suddenly, "Remember when Jamie was bummed about losing his pacifier."

Carly rolled her eyes, "It took forever to wean that boy from those."

Sam nodded, "And then Spencer cheered him up by making him a sculpture out of pacifiers."

Carly sighed, "Good times. Except for the fact that it just reminded him what he had lost. You know, I never got Spencer back for that."

Sam took a sip of her drink. She pointed a finger at Carly and nodded, "Yes, you did. Remember when Jamie was potty training?"

Carly shrugged, "When did we finish?"

Sam laughed, "Hey, wetting the bed is not technically potty training. And you said yourself that he's pretty much done with that now too. But anyways, remember what you did to Spencer."

Carly laughed, "In my defense, I did warn him. I said, 'Spencer, watch out for Jamie. He's developed this new habit of taking of his clothes.' Spencer said, 'No problemo.' Then I left, only to return home to Spencer practically pulling his hair talking about how Jamie peed all over his bed."

Sam sighed, "That's my favorite little boy." Carly laughed and hugged her son close.

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Freddie sat outside of his old apartment building with Lance, one of his friends from college. Freddie just kept thinking over and over, what if she moved on? What if she didn't live here anymore? What if she hated him and never wanted to see him again? I mean, four years was a long time. People change in four years. Freddie had changed over the past four years. Okay so not too much, but he had grown up a lot. And what if…

"Dude, Freddie, just open the door and get out of the car."

Freddie snapped out of his trance, "I can't do it, Lance. I can't just walk up to her to her door and say, 'Hi. I've missed you like crazy.' I can't do it. Let's just go."

Lance rolled his eyes. Freddie could be such a pessimist when it came to Carly. Lance reached over and took the keys out of the ignition, "Get out of the car, Freddie. We're going to walk up there together, me supporting you."

"Fine. We'll go."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

By the time Freddie got to Carly's door, he had already talked himself out of talking to her again. Lance rolled his eyes and grabbed Freddie by the arm as he turned to leave.

Lance sighed, "No. You're not leaving. You came here to see Carly, so you are going to see Carly."

Freddie sat down on the floor, "I can't do it. I can't bring myself to knock on her door."

Lance shrugged, "Ok then, I'll do it." Lance knocked on Carly's door.

Sam answered the door, "Who are you?"

Lance rolled his eyes, "I'm Lance, a friend of Freddie's. Who happens to be sitting right here against the wall."

Sam opened the door wider and peeked around the corner at Freddie. Freddie waved, "Hi, Sam. Long time no see."

Sam glared down at him, "You got that right, Fredward! I can't believe you'd show up after all these years."

Freddie stood up, "Look, Sam, I'm sorry. I couldn't come back. Then finally I decided it would be good for me to see Carly, and you, again."

Sam laughed, "Sorry, Fredward. I'm afraid that I won't let you hurt Carly anymore than you already have."

Freddie glared at Sam; he couldn't believe what she was saying. He hurt Carly, she knew it wasn't his fault. He was about to open his mouth and tell her so, when Carly peeked her head out the door, "Freddie?"

Freddie's jaw dropped; she looked so beautiful. He hadn't realized how much he missed her. Freddie waved, "Hey Carly."


	4. The Note

***I DON'T OWN ICARLY OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. I ONLY OWN LANCE AND JAMIE AND ANY ONE ELSE YOU MAY NOT RECOGNIZE. Sorry it took me so long to update, the internet on my computer has been down. **

Chapter Three:

_Back for one more visit to four years ago. _

Sam rushed into the iCarly studio, "Carly, what was it you needed to tell me?"

Carly was pacing back and forth, nervously biting her lip. She stopped pacing to tell Sam but then suddenly couldn't spit it out. Finally after a few minutes of this, Carly sat down in a chair, "Sam, I just found out that I'm pregnant."

Sam's eyes got huge, "What?"

Carly nodded, tears forming in her eyes, "One stupid mistake and suddenly I lose one of my best friends, I lose my brothers trust, and now I get to be a teen mom."

Sam pulled Carly into a hug, "I'm sorry, Carly. Look, everything is going to be alright. I'm sure that when we tell Freddie, he'll finally stand up to his mom and be a man."

Carly nodded, "Problem is, Mrs. Benson won't let me near him."

Sam smiled, "Yes but maybe she'll let me." Carly shook her head.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

"I'm sorry, Sam, but Freddie's in trouble." Mrs. Benson refused to let Sam past the door.

"Look, Mrs. Benson, I'm right there with you. What they did was wrong, they know it, let's move on. Please, let me talk to Freddie." Sam was trying her best to get in. Finally Mrs. Benson stepped back and let Sam past.

Sam walked over to Freddie's room and knocked on the door, "Freddie, could you let me in?"

Freddie opened the door, "How's Carly?"

Sam rolled her eyes, "That's actually why I came over. But could we discuss this in your room maybe."

Freddie nodded and let Sam push past him.

"We need to talk about how this is hurting Carly." Sam sat down on Freddie's bed.

Freddie glared at her, "No. I don't want to hear any more about how this is all my fault. What am I supposed to do about it? She told me to listen to my mom, so that's what I'm doing."

Sam shook her head, "Do you realize everything Carly has lost because of this? She's lost iCarly, she's lost you, she's lost Spencer's trust, and now she's…"

"I said I don't want to hear it!" Freddie interrupted her, "I'm just going to go take a shower and when I get back, you'll be gone."

Sam groaned. She couldn't believe how stupid he was being. How was she supposed to tell him about Carly, if he refused to listen? Sam sighed and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen. She started writing him a letter and left it on his pillow. As she was setting it down on his pillow, Mrs. Benson opened Freddie's door, "Are you leaving now?"

Sam rolled her eyes, "Yes. Tell Freddie, I'm sorry."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Mrs. Benson grabbed the note off of Freddie's pillow. She sat down on Freddie's bed to read it:

_Freddie, _

_Do you realize how dumb you are for a geek? Sure, Carly said that you should listen to your mother, what else was she supposed to do? But she needs you now. Freddie, Carly's pregnant. Thanks for NOT listening. _

_Sam_

Mrs. Benson dropped the note. Carly was pregnant? Freddie came in the room while she was thinking about what she should do. Mrs. Benson smiled up at him, "Freddie, I've come to a decision."

Freddie rolled his eyes and sat down at his computer.

Mrs. Benson put her hand on his shoulder, "I know how hard this is for you. Freddie, I've decided that you should go away for a while."

Freddie turned around, "What?"

Mrs. Benson nodded, "Freddie, I've decided you should go away to boarding school."

Freddie's jaw dropped. Sure he knew his mom was crazy, but this was awful. Freddie shook his head; he'd go because Carly wanted him to listen to his mom. But one day, he would return and beg for Carly's forgiveness.


	5. Son?

*I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM ICARLY. ONLY JAMIE AND LANCE.

_So back to the present…again. _

Chapter Four: Son?

"So, Carly, what's new?" Freddie sat nervously on the couch. Carly was sitting next to him with Sam on her other side. Lance sat across from them.

Carly shrugged and looked at the floor. Everyone was being so quiet, it just made things worse. They sat there for a couple of minutes before the silence was interrupted by tiny feet. "Aunty Sammy, can I get up now?"

Freddie's eyebrows shot up, "Aunty Sammy?" He almost laughed. He would've if he wasn't so nervous already.

Sam glared at him, "Only Jamie gets to call me that. Come here, Jamie-bug."

Jamie walked up to the couch, stopping when he noticed the strangers sitting with his mommy and his "Aunty Sammy." Jamie ducked his head, and climbed into Carly's lap. Carly tickled Jamie, "Say hello, Jamie." Jamie shook his head.

Sam laughed, "There's no need to be scared, Jamie. Geeks can't hurt you."

Jamie peered over at Freddie, "Really?"

Carly laughed, "Your Aunty Sam is crazy."

Jamie scrunched up his nose, "Mommy called you crazy, Aunty Sammy."

Sam stuck out her tongue at Carly, "I know, Jamie. What should we do to get Mommy back?"

Jamie thought about it for a second, "Tickle Mommy!"

Carly shook her head, "Oh no you don't, Jamie. Mommy doesn't want to be tickled."

During this little exchange, nobody noticed Freddie's expression. His jaw dropped the moment the word "Mommy" slipped from Jamie's lips. Suddenly, Freddie felt like he couldn't breathe, "Carly, how old is he?"

Sam glared at him, "Oh like you don't know!"

Lance shot Freddie a confused look, "What are you guys talking about?"

Freddie gulped, "Carly, how old is he?"

Carly sighed, "Three."

Carly looked into his eyes and for the first time, he saw the pain that one night had caused her. Her eyes showed every ounce of it, "Carly, I'm…I…"

Carly shook her head, clutching Jamie closer to her. "No. Where were you? Why'd you let her send you away in the first place? Why didn't you at least write or call or something? Why didn't you seem to care at all about your son?"

Tears were streaming down her face. Jamie peeked up at her, "Mommy, don't cry. I love you."

Freddie watched Jamie try to calm Carly down in his own little three year old way. His son? Why hadn't anybody told him? Freddie sighed, "Sam, could you and Lance take Jamie upstairs for a second?"

Sam raised her eyebrows at him, "Excuse me?" Carly gave Sam a quick look, and Sam nodded and grabbed Jamie from Carly's arms. "Come on, Lance. I'll show you the old iCarly studio."

Lance smirked, "iCarly?"

Sam spun around, "You're kidding me, right?" Lance laughed.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Freddie moved across from Carly and crossed his arms, "So when were you going to tell me that I have a son."

Carly stared at him. She couldn't believe how jerk-ish he was being, "Sam left you a note, after you so rudely refused to let her tell you."

Freddie opened his mouth to speak but Carly shook her head; her way of telling him she wasn't finished yet.

"You missed everything. All the fond memories, the sickness, the learning how to walk and now you plan on waltzing back in here and pretending you didn't even know!" Carly's voice was gradually getting louder, till it finally reached yell potential, "Why can't you just man up to what you did, Freddie? Why can't you just stop being "Mommy's little boy" for one second, okay?"

Freddie glared at her, "I didn't get the note, Carly. I didn't know."

Carly's face softened up a little, "You didn't know?" She slowly said each word, as she realized that not only had her son been cheated of a dad, but Freddie had been cheated of Jamie. Tears suddenly spilled from her eyes. Four years since that awful day, and she had always just pretended that it didn't matter. She had Jamie and Sam and Spencer, who else could she possibly need? She had refused to let herself think of Freddie. And now here he was, and he didn't know?

Freddie didn't know what to do. How could he not have known all of this? If Sam actually left him a note, why didn't he ever see it? Suddenly his phone started ringing, startling both him and Carly. "Hello?"

"Hey, Freddie."

Freddie rolled his eyes, "What do you want, Mom?" Carly's jaw dropped.

"I was just checking up on you. What are you doing?"

Freddie grinned, "I'm talking to Carly. She introduced me to Jamie. You know, my son."

Mrs. Benson didn't know what to say. How was she supposed to explain the way she had lived right across from Carly and didn't even notice Jamie. "Freddie, I did it for your own good."

Freddie gasped, "You knew? Why didn't you tell me?"

Mrs. Benson sighed, "I was protecting you. When Sam left you that note…"

Freddie hung up his phone and threw it across the room, "That explains why I never saw the note. My mom saw it and shipped me off to boarding school. That's just so like her. Trying to protect me and hurting other innocent lives in the process. I'm sorry, Carly."


End file.
